


I'll Take Care of You

by missrightxx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrightxx/pseuds/missrightxx
Summary: It's been a long and tiring week and Chanyeol just wants to take care of Kyungsoo.





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I always say kaisoo is my otp but apparently I just can write domestic chansoo otl.  
> Enjoy!

nightfall finds chanyeol walking home, a light skip to his step as he's giddy to go home, more specifically, to his boyfriend.

it's been a hectic week and kyungsoo has been stressing out so much with finals and his internship that they almost hadn't any time for themselves between chanyeol's own tests and his part-time job. their schedules seem to be always clashing, with kyungsoo being up way before him and chanyeol going home to find kyungsoo already knocked out from the tiring day.

today though chanyeol got out a bit early and he knows it was kyungsoo’s last test today so he just wants to go home to make out and cuddle his boyfriend, maybe make out some more and sleep.

chanyeol gets home and finds kyungsoo sleeping on the couch, still wearing his customary button down and black slacks, puffy lips slightly parted as he dozes off.

chanyeol kneels in front of him as quiet as possible not wanting to disturb the other male peaceful sleep. kyungsoo looks tired, probably is very much, and the dark bags under his eyes doesn't settle well with him.

even though chanyeol had been really quiet kyungsoo still stirs from his sleep opening his eyes and blinking a couple of time before yawning. 

chanyeol can't help but coo over how adorable his boyfriend is when he just woke up.

from where he's kneeling in front of kyungsoo they’re practically the same height and the older man seizes the opportunity to set himself between kyungsoo legs and get closer to him.

chanyeol practically folds himself under kyungsoo chin, delighting on the fingers caressing his scalp.

"you're home early." kyungsoo says, voice still scratchy from sleep. 

chanyeol has his eyes closed, hands drawing randomly on kyungsoo's thighs. "yeah, i missed you."

kyungsoo sounds so tired, his hands lazily stroking his hair as if doing it it’s taking effort and chanyeol just wants to take care of him.

chanyeol turns his head up to look at kyungsoo and finds him looking down at him with his big adorable eyes. chanyeol kisses him then, slowly savoring the taste that is uniquely kyungsoo. reminiscing. it’s been days without proper touching each other and he just wants to kiss kyungsoo until he can print his scent on the other and be imprinted by his. 

he presses his lips a little harder against kyungsoo's licking his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth when he opens up for him.

chanyeol sucks his bottom lip, rejoicing on the whimpers kyungsoo lets out, running his tongue against kyungsoo’s on a dance they’ve been practicing for years now.

his hands never leave kyungsoo’s body-- never cease its movements, sliding alongside his arms and leaving goosebumps in its wake, squeezing when kyungsoo bites his lips a little harder turning their sensual kiss into a needy more heated one filled with biting and sucking. it's been a long time indeed.

when they part for air kyungsoo spit slicked lips are puffier and chanyeol's hair is a mess thanks to kyungsoo fingers. they're both half hard and panting. 

"i missed you too." kyungsoo whispers just before taking chanyeol's lips between his and biting hard eliciting a throaty moan out of him that has his dick twitching inside his pants.

chanyeol adjusts his position so instead of being half on top of kyungsoo he’s kneeling between his parted legs completely facing him.

chanyeol kisses him again, taking kyungsoo's hard dick and squeezing it lightly. kyungsoo moans bucking up on his hands and desperately kissing him like a starved man that’s been walking on a desert for hours now.  
chanyeol loves it, taking everything kyungsoo gives him gladly.

he trailers his kisses down the kyungsoo’s jaw to his neck, sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder making kyungsoo shudder.

chanyeol kisses his way back up to kyungsoo's ears --hands stroking his now firmly hard cock, to huskily whisper "i want to taste you." 

kyungsoo moans looking down at him for a moment taking in chanyeol disheveled state, his round eyes looking up at him with so much adoration that overwhelms him. kyungsoo could look into those eyes for the rest of his life --basking in chanyeol’s love for him.

“let me take care of you.” chanyeol whispers taking him out of his reverie.

kyungsoo nods once and it's all that's necessary before chanyeol is taking off his belt and tossing somewhere behind him, skillful hands opening the zipper of his trousers and freeing his cock.

kyungsoo hisses as the cold air hits his member making him shiver.

chanyeol starts stocking the length up and down smearing the precum at the tip before taking the cock head on his mouth.

kyungsoo groans as the hot cave envelops his cock, restraining himself from thrusting up, instead gripping chanyeol's hair and tugging lightly.

chanyeol engulfs his cock almost to the hilt, swirling his tongue around the member and going back up. he repeats the movement until all of his dick is coated in his saliva. he goes down on him again reaching the base of his dick and feeling the tip of kyungsoo's cock hit his throat. he stays there for a second looking up with just one eye due the restraint and watching kyungsoo breath hard through his mouth --eyes tightly closed, red tinted cheeks.

Chanyeol thinks he looks perfect like this, all desperate for him.

he hollows his cheeks going back up just to go down again, using his hand to stroke where he can't get.

kyungsoo tugs hard on his hair, hissing out profanities when chanyeol licks at the head of his dick catching the bead of precum there and sucking him down, making slurping sounds as he abandons all refinement in order to see kyungsoo undo under his touches.

"fuck” kyungsoo breaths watching his boyfriend lick the underside of his cock, grazing the veins there with his finger with barely any real touch.

chanyeol gives his dick kittenish licks until he reaches the balls sucking one into his mouth, hand coming up to stroke kyungsoo at a fast pace.

the smaller man thrusts up everytime his hand goes down creating a fast rhythm that soon has his breath hitching up and his stomach coiling in a telltale signal of his impending orgasm.

chanyeol watches him enraptured, taking his cock back on his mouth, sucking the head with vigor when kyungsoo tugs his hair one last time to warn him before he comes, spurting semen down his throat that he swallows all. he sucks kyungsoo dry until the later is pushing him from oversensitive.

chanyeol sits back on his calves watching his boyfriend look spent-- his cheeks colored a bright red that he's sure going down to his chest, puffy lips red and swollen. 

kyungsoo takes him by the nape kissing him hard, tasting himself on chanyeol's tongue as he pulls him up on his lap, hands making quick work of freeing his cock from its confine before he’s jerking him. he smears the precum at the head, fingers digging at head.  
chanyeol bucks up under his touch, moaning against his mouth, no longer capable of kissing kyungsoo back.

kyungsoo kisses his neck hand cupping chanyeol’s ass and squeezing as he keeps praising him, whispers of “you’re doing so good” leaving his mouth and driving chanyeol crazy.

kyungsoo always been very vocal in bed, praising chanyeol nonstop and the taller man loves it. loves how kyungsoo can make him feel with his deep voice just beside his ear urging him to come. 

“c’mom baby, come for me” the younger purrs, stroking him faster and kissing his neck, leaving a trail of bright red hickeys. 

it's not long before chanyeol hips stutter and he comes, breathing a choked up moan, spurts of semen dripping down their shirts and kyungsoo's hands.

 

kyungsoo kisses him again. more slowly this time, giving his swollen lips tiny pecks, rubbing his hands on chanyeol sides to help him through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

kyungsoo kisses him one more time before settling against the backrest with chanyeol's face pressed against his neck as the taller man regulates his breathing.

he keeps stroking chanyeol’s back, and they just stand there, basking in the intimacy of the moment.

chanyeol eventually takes his head away from kyungsoo’s neck to look at him smiling when he makes eye contact with his lover.

he kisses kyungsoo nose making him laugh.

“are you feeling better?” chanyeol asks, eyes trained on kyungsoo noticing how he looks more relaxed, more like the kyungsoo he knows and less the zombie he has been living with the past weeks.

kyungsoo smile is small but it conveys so much, chanyeol knows how to read him. kyungsoo is still amazed by how his boyfriend seems to always know what he needs and when he needs.

“yeah,” he whispers as to not disrupt the quietness of the moment and kisses chanyeol’s mouth. “i needed that, thank you.”

chanyeol just smiles the eye smile of his that made kyungsoo fall for him. 

they get up to clean themselves and go to bed, glad that they have the next day off.

they lie in bed and as kyungsoo curls against chanyeol bigger body seeking warmth he can’t help but think he couldn’t be better.

kyungsoo kisses him one more time, slowly, conveying all his sentiment on this kiss as he licked inside chanyeol’s mouth with familiarity before parting, but still being close, breathing an “i love you” against his mouth.  
chanyeol kisses his forehead tenderly murmuring “i love you too” and drifting off, contented and feeling complete with kyungsoo in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed, i just gave it a once over so sorry for any mistakes. if you made this far, thank you for reading.  
> as always kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
